Sans famille
by mangafana
Summary: John apprend une nouvelle tragique. Heureusement, Sherlock est là pour le consoler. one-shot yaoï JohnLock


Titre : sans famille

Auteur : mangafana

Pour info, j'écris sans bêta, j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

John était à la fenêtre de leur appartement quand il vit une voiture se garer.

-Ah, Greg arrive.

-Ah, enfin, une nouvelle affaire, je n'en pouvais plus de tant m'ennuyer.

-Moi non plus que j'en pouvais plus de ton ennui. Tu as été infernal, hier.

-J'espère que c'est un meurtre.

-On ne pourrait pas avoir une affaire sans sang, pour une fois ?

-Non, ce sont les plus intéressantes ! Protesta Sherlock sur le ton d'un enfant gâté.

John rit doucement de sa moue et se retourna vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sherlock sauta presque sur le porte-manteau pour récupérer son imperméable et demanda d'un ton excité :

-C'est un meurtre ? Dîtes moi que c'est un meurtre ? Un double homicide ? Non, mieux, un triple !

-Hum … non, c'est …

-Un vol ? Une œuvre d'art ? Un bijou ? Arrêtez de me faire languir !

John eut un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami mais Lestrade lâcha un :

-On est là pour discuter avec John, Sherlock.

Ces mots dit sur un ton grave par Lestrade calma immédiatement Sherlock et attira l'attention de John sur le DI.

-Moi ?

-John … assieds-toi, s'il te plait. C'est important.

-Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-John …

Greg s'approcha du fauteuil où John s'était affalé et il s'accroupit devant pour être à hauteur de ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur son genou en signe de soutien et prit sa respiration. En arrière plan, John voyait Sherlock essayer de soutirer des informations à Sally qui était restée étrangement silencieuse et distante. La jeune femme lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil mais ne le regardait jamais en face, comme si elle ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard.

-John, il y a eu un accident.

-Un accident ? Répéta John, comme déjà en état de choc alors qu'il ne savait encore rien.

-Ta sœur à perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Elle est morte. Je suis vraiment désolé.

John essaya de comprendre l'information. De l'intégrer dans sa vie mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme si son cerveau était dans du coton, comme si il n'avait pas fait médecine et comme si il était trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

Il sentait la main chaude et lourde de Greg sur son genou et il savait que c'était un geste de réconfort, mais il la trouvait tellement pesante et encombrante. Elle l'étouffait presque. Au loin, il vit Sherlock le regarder avec dans le regard une lueur que John n'avait jamais vu. Était-ce de la pitié ? Il avait toujours voulu que Sherlock éprouve des sentiments plus humains, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce sentiment si dur à recevoir lui serait destiné.

Et Sally ne pouvait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

John murmura quelque chose si bas que même Greg qui était tout près ne le compris pas :

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort ?

-Elle était saoule ?

-… Nous avons envoyé un échantillon de sang en analyse mais … nous pensons effectivement, au vu de son comportement sur la route, qu'elle était en état d'ébriété.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle zigzaguait sur la route … Son comportement n'était pas très … sécuritaire.

-Est-ce qu'elle a blessé ou … tué quelqu'un ?

-Non, il n'y a pas eu d'autres blessés qu'elle.

-C'est déjà ça … Alors comment ?

-Elle … elle a foncé dans une cabine téléphonique, à 100 km/h en ville.

-On l'a échappé belle, alors.

-Je suis désolé de t'apporter cette triste nouvelle, John.

-Non … merci de me l'avoir dit, Greg. Je n'aurai pas aimé que ça vienne de quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Et c'était tellement gentil et tellement John que Greg fut plus ému par ces quelques mots que si John avait éclaté en sanglot.

Greg se redressa, cherchant quoi dire alors que Sherlock s'avançait. Il avait les bras tendus, comme s'il voulait prendre John pour un câlin mais arrivé devant son ami, ses bras semblèrent se dégonfler et retombèrent tout seul. John se leva à son tour et fit un doux sourire à Sherlock.

-John … je …

-C'est bon, Sherlock, j'ai compris, merci. Excusez-moi, je dois appeler mes parents pour les prévenir. Dit John en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il fit quelques pas hésitant le rapprochant de la cuisine. Il passa à côté de Sally qui lui fit un sourire triste auquel il répondit puis il tapota son téléphone avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

-Les parents de John sont encore en vie ?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça, Sherlock ? Tu es son colocataire et son ami, je pensais que tu saurais.

-Non, je … je n'ai jamais déduit qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il n'a aucun contact avec eux, jamais. Il ne reçoit jamais aucun appel, ni de lettres, même pour son anniversaire. Leur numéro n'est même pas enregistré dans la mémoire de son téléphone. … Je pensais que John n'avait plus aucun secret, aucune surprise pour moi et ça ne me gênait pas parce que c'est mon John mais j'avais tord. John est la personne la plus surprenante du monde. Murmura Sherlock, émerveillé à la fin de sa tirade.

Greg, voyant les problèmes à venir, s'approcha de Sherlock et lui colla une petite baffe sur la joue. La surprise plus que la douleur fit revenir Sherlock au présent. Il se tourna vers Greg, presque choqué et le policier lui dit, en agitant un doigt devant son visage, comme à un enfant à qui on fait une leçon :

-Non, Sherlock, c'est non.

-Non à quoi ?

-John, en ce moment, à besoin d'être soutenu par ses proches, d'accord ? Alors pas de déduction sur lui, n'essaye pas de tout savoir sur lui, s'il veut t'en parler, il le fera, mais ne le force pas et ne déduit pas par toi-même ce qu'il aurait voulu te dire. Vous êtes proches l'un de l'autre. Très, plus que de simples amis et au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai vu ton comportement et tes sentiments changer …

A ses mots, Sherlock recula soudainement, comme mordu par un serpent et il regarda en direction de la cuisine pour voir ce que faisait John. Heureusement, le médecin n'avait rien entendu et rien vu, il parlait toujours au téléphone, leur tournant le dos.

Greg s'approcha à nouveau et dit :

-C'est pas grave, Sherlock. Et je dirais même que je suis content que tu éprouves ses sentiments pour lui. Mais là, il n'est pas en mesure de les comprendre ou de te les retourner. Il faudra que tu attendes un peu pour lui en parler et pour reprendre votre relation là ou elle était.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sa peine à fait un gros trou dans son cœur. Tu vas pouvoir le combler, mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-lui le temps. Soit présent pour lui et tu n'aura pas besoin de déduire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il s'ouvrira à toi et te dira tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Il a raison, Holmes. Je ne vous aime pas … pas du tout ! Mais avant, je vous détestais. Vous avez changé, en mieux, depuis que John est arrivé. Il vous rend plus humain. Alors pas de connerie avec lui et soyez gentil.

Sherlock regarda Sally pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il la regarda juste, sans chercher à l'analyser ou à déduire ses escapades nocturnes. Et il lui trouva un fond de sympathie. Elle essayait de l'aider, il le sentait, alors il hocha la tête. Oui, il ferait de son mieux pour aider John et prendre soin de lui, si le médecin le lui permettait.

* * *

John porta son verre de jus d'airelle à sa bouche et en bu une gorgée. Il avait enterré sa sœur, sa grande sœur chérie, il y avait de cela tout juste 2 heures et il avait invité toutes les personnes qui s'étaient déplacées à Baker Street pour se réunir une dernière fois en l'honneur de Harry.

Pour faire passer un message fort, John avait banni l'alcool de cette veillée et personne n'avait protesté, tous conscient de ce qui avait coûté la vie à sa sœur.

Il était actuellement en train d'écouter Sophie, une amie de Harry, lui raconter comment la défunte avait voulu casser la figure de son petit ami quand il l'avait trompé. Et il trouvait ça drôle, parce que Harry était comme ça, elle voulait défendre ses amis quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si pour ça, elle devait se battre contre des hommes. Parce que son tempérament de feu était souvent alimenté par son alcoolisme et que ça pouvait lui causer des soucis. Mais elle faisait toujours tout de bonté de cœur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sherlock discuter avec Greg qui avait eu la gentillesse de venir le soutenir aujourd'hui. Et il devait bien l'avouer, depuis 2 jours terribles qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, Sherlock avait été là pour lui. Il ne lui causait plus de soucis, faisait le thé, allait chercher à manger et avait même tenté de faire une lessive. Bien sûr, ça avait été un désastre qui avait failli inonder l'appartement, mais l'intention avait été là.

Il détourna la tête vers son colocataire et ne pu que l'admirer de dos. Sherlock était vraiment un bel homme. Bien sur, il l'avait toujours su, mais maintenant, il assumait de le penser. Parce que hier, alors qu'il était debout depuis presque 22h et qu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez d'assiettes à dessert pour tout le monde prévu le lendemain, Sherlock était arrivé, lui avait prit les assiettes des mains, l'avait serré contre lui et l'avait aider à monter les marches de sa chambre. Il l'avait aussi aidé à enlever ses vêtements, l'avais glissé sous sa couette en boxer, s'était assuré qu'il était bien bordé puis il l'avait embrasser sur la joue, près de ses lèvres, en lui demandant de lui faire confiance et qu'il s'occuperait de tout et qu'on ne manquerai de rien le lendemain.

Et rien que ça, rien que le fait qu'il ait été là, qu'il lui ôte une charge de ses épaules et qu'il lui permette de se reposer avait permit à John de vraiment être serein pour cette journée lourde en émotion. Et en plus, il avait aimé ce baiser. Et en se levant ce matin, il avait découvert que Sherlock était allé acheter cinq cent petites assiettes en carton pour la journée et ça l'avait fait rire. Il n'avait pas ri depuis 2 jours et ça lui avait fait du bien.

Et il voulait que Sherlock l'embrasse encore, parce que c'était doux et chaud et que c'était agréable.

En périphérie de sa vision, il vit une silhouette familière. Alors ne faisant plus attention à ce que disait l'amie de sa sœur, il l'abandonna sans aucun remord et s'approcha de la porte.

Personne n'avait remarqué l'entrée discrète de cette frêle femme et pourtant, elle était la plus importante de la soirée. Mais quand les invités virent le frère éploré se déplacer, toute l'attention se dirigea vers lui et vers cette petite dame blonde aux yeux bleus, au visage un peu ridée et à la robe noire simple mais élégante, agrémentée d'une fine écharpe enserrant son cou pâle.

John ouvrit ses bras à cette femme qui fit un pas dans l'appartement et vers cet homme qu'elle avait élevé et il murmura :

-Maman … avant de la serrer délicatement contre lui.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. John avait vraiment des parents, une mère, à qui il ressemblait beaucoup.

De curiosité, le détective se rapprocha du couple enlacé.

-Maman, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi, mon chéri ?

-Où est-IL ?

-Il… Il ne …

-Non, ne dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir, finalement. Tu es en retard.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu partir plus tôt et j'ai dû faire arrêter le taxi à mi-chemin … je n'avais pas prit assez d'argent pour tout le trajet. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu habitais si loin de la gare. Dit-elle en essayant de rire alors qu'elle était clairement embarrassée.

Sherlock vit que John serrait les poings. De rage, mais pas contre sa mère car il fit un effort pour lui sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, le plus important, c'est que tu sois là.

John repéra Sherlock qui les observait non loin et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

-Maman, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est un bon ami à moi et c'est aussi mon colocataire. Sherlock, voici ma mère, maman, Sherlock Holmes.

-Madame Watson, je vous présente mes condoléances.

-Merci Sherlock, vous êtes bien aimable. John, tu dis que c'est ton ami ? Demanda doucement Hélène Watson sans quitter son fils des yeux. Et là, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle voulait voir depuis des années, parce qu'elle craignait que son fils passe sa vie seul et qu'elle était contente que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Sous ses yeux, John rougit doucement et prit un air gêné.

-Oui, maman. Un très bon ami. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

-Viens à la cuisine. Dit John en passant une main dans son dos pour la guider vers la table.

Pour rejoindre le buffet, ils passèrent devant Sherlock qui était comme paralysé. Avait-il bien vu les rougeurs et la gêne de John. Est-ce que cela signifiait bien ce qu'il avait compris ? John acceptait-il … ?

Secourant sa tête, Sherlock décida de se joindre à la famille, il aurait les réponses à ses questions plus tard.

John avait servi à sa mère un jus multivitaminé et dit quelque chose qui la fit rire. Alors, John se figea et Sherlock accéléra le pas, voulant savoir ce qui l'embêtait.

John avança sa main vers sa mère qui se figea également et doucement, il écarta un pan de l'écharpe d'Hélène de son cou d'albâtre. Sherlock vit alors quelque chose que John avait remarqué avant lui. L'écharpe cachait des marques de strangulation. Sherlock utilisa alors sa vision analytique et remarqua d'autres marques de blessures autour des poignets, à moitié cachés par ses manches et sous son collant noir, une ecchymose.

-C'est LUI n'est-ce pas ? Dit John tendu.

-John …

-Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne LE quitte pas ?!

-John …

-IL ne s'arrêtera jamais !

-Jojo chéri. Dit doucement sa mère en posant sa main sur sa joue pour le calmer.

Bizarrement, cela marcha bien plus que ce que Sherlock aurait pu penser. Et il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de se moquer de ce surnom atroce.

-Maman, IL te fera toujours du mal.

-Chéri …

-Je sais que tu l'as aimé mais IL a changé et IL est devenu un monstre depuis tant d'années.

Et là, Sherlock comprit. Il comprit pourquoi John n'avait aucun contact avec ses parents et pourquoi John avait ses cicatrices sur le corps. Quand il les avait vues, la veille au soir, quand il avait déshabillé John pour le mettre au lit, il avait pensé que c'était l'Afghanistan qui en était la cause … ou tout du moins, c'est ce dont il avait voulu se convaincre. Il avait vu les longues cicatrices dans son dos mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que son John avait pu avoir une telle enfance. Que son John si gentil avait dû subir ça.

Sherlock s'approcha de son ami et discrètement, il passa une main sur ses reins. Ce contact sembla calmer John qui tourna discrètement la tête vers lui en soupirant. Ses yeux semblaient remplis de désespoir mais il était plus calme à présent.

Hélène en profita et dit :

-John, même si je le quittais, il ne me laisserait pas faire. Et ou irais-je ? Je n'ai pas d'argent. Tu le sais vu que c'est toi qui m'as offert cette belle robe.

-Ici. On t'accueillerait, tu n'aurais à te soucier de rien.

-John, tu es un adulte, maintenant et tu as fais ta vie. Tu ne dois pas te soucier de moi, j'ai l'habitude.

Ces simples mots semblèrent totalement décourager le docteur dont les épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est même pire que tout. Avoir l'habitude de ça. On ne devrait jamais s'y faire.

-Chéri … la vie est comme ça … Je …

-John, est-ce votre maman ? Bonjour, je suis madame Hudson, la logeuse des garçons, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer malgré ses circonstances tragiques. Toutes mes condoléances, madame Watson.

-Merci bien madame Hudson. Et merci de prendre soin de mon garçon.

-Oh, chère madame, c'est un véritable plaisir, John est le plus charmant de tous les locataires.

Et les deux dames d'un certain âge commencèrent à parler entre elles, effaçant de la mémoire de la plus jeune la conversation précédente.

John sembla se résigner et après avoir posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock pour le remercier d'avoir été là pour lui et de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire, John parti emmener un plateau de petit-four à ses invités.

* * *

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la maison était encore pleine d'invités et que Sherlock discutait avec Claire, une amie lesbienne de Harry qui était actuellement enceinte, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et aux invités. Toujours dans la cuisine, il vit madame Watson assise avec madame Hudson, discutant comme deux vieilles amies. Lestrade parlait football avec un ancien voisin de Harry et Sally se laissait gentiment draguer par un bisexuel qui avait travaillé avec la défunte. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du bon docteur Watson.

Prit d'un doute, Sherlock décida d'aller vérifier où était son ami. Il monta dans la chambre du médecin et le trouva devant sa penderie. Sur une chaise reposait une vieille boite à chaussure dans laquelle John cachait habituellement son Browning. L'arme était actuellement dans sa main.

-John …

-Sherlock ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je réfléchis.

-A quoi ?

-J'ai une arme et IL a une tête … pour une fois, peut-être que lui et moi allons pouvoir nous entendre…

Sherlock s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta juste derrière John. Assez près pour que John sente la chaleur de son corps dans son dos mais assez loin pour ne pas le toucher, ne pas le brusquer.

John sembla s'apaiser par cette présence et Sherlock le vit frissonner, les cheveux dans sa nuque se hérissant. Intérieurement, il se réjoui de voir qu'il lui faisait cet effet alors profitant de sa chance, Sherlock avança sa main et prit l'arme des doigts de son ami.

-Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dises mes états de service.

-Tu étais médecin et tu ne faisais que te défendre.

-Et bien pour une fois, j'attaquerais.

-Il y a d'autres solutions pour la sortir de là, John. Nous y réfléchirons et nous réussirons. Ensemble. Alors fais-moi confiance, John.

John recula d'un demi-pas et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Le détective jeta l'arme dans la boite à chaussure et passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami. Oui, pour lui, il allait sérieusement se pencher sur le cas de son père.

-John, ta mère a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais acheté sa robe ?

-Oui … Toute les semaines, j'envoie un colis à ma mère. Mon père dépense toute sa pension d'invalidité dans de l'alcool alors elle n'a plu rien à manger. Je lui envoi des conserves. Quelques fois, je lui fais livrer de la viande et des vêtements. Si je lui envoyais de l'argent, mon père le prendrait pour boire alors il vaut mieux lui envoyer directement de la nourriture.

-Et ça explique pourquoi à la fin du mois, tu es à découvert alors que tu ne t'achètes jamais rien de superflue.

-C'est ma mère, je ne vais pas la laisser mourir de faim. Déjà que je n'ai pas le courage de la sortir de là et de prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement …

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, vingt minutes plus tard, Hélène vint les trouver et dit :

-John, je vais devoir y aller.

-Déjà, maman ?

-Je suis désolée Jojo, mais la gare est loin et le dernier train est à 18h, je ne dois pas le manquer sinon …

-Je vais te donner de l'argent pour le trajet en taxi.

-Non, John, tu fais déjà tellement pour moi. Je peux marcher.

-Certainement pas, je …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Watson, une voiture va vous reconduire directement chez vous.

-Oh non, Sherlock, c'est très aimable à vous mais…

-J'insiste. Je peux bien faire ça pour ma belle-mère. Dit Sherlock avec un clin d'œil pour John qui rougit furieusement.

Ça y était, Sherlock avait posé un nom, un mot sur leur relation. Et même si John était prêt à l'assumer, il aurai tout de même préféré que sa mère ne l'apprenne pas comme ça, même si elle avait de sérieux doutes.

Sherlock s'éloigna et dégaina son téléphone. Il appuya sur deux touches et le porta à son oreille. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche :

-Sherlock ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais !

-J'ai besoin d'une voiture.

-Hum, tu veux conduire ou …

-Non, idiot, j'ai besoin d'une voiture avec chauffeur devant la maison dans 5mn.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et qui sont tous ses gens chez toi ?

-Quoi, tes espions ne t'ont pas fait de rapport ?

-Si mais j'ai empêché une prise de pouvoir hostile en … enfin j'ai été pas mal occupé et hors des frontières, cette semaine, je viens juste de revenir.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que pour la première fois de ma vie, tu ignores ce qui se passe chez moi ?

-… alors ? Est-ce que je dois envoyer un docteur chez toi ou la voiture est demandée pour emmener les cadavres ?

-… et ça explique pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé de fleurs et pourquoi nous n'avons pas entendu parler de toi ces deux derniers jours …

-Sherlock, je commence à être vraiment inquiet !

-Harriet, la sœur de John, est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a deux jours.

-… Oh bon sang … je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. … Je … présente mes condoléances au docteur. Je ferai porter des fleurs dès demain.

-Je veux juste une voiture. La mère de John doit rentrer chez elle.

-Elle est en route.

-Merci.

Et Sherlock raccrocha et se tourna vers les Watson.

-C'est réglé, une voiture arrive.

-Oh, merci Sherlock, mon petit, c'est très gentil.

-Oui, tu remercieras Mycroft. Je vais t'accompagner, maman.

-Non merci mon chéri, tu as des invités, tu dois rester avec eux. Au revoir mon jojo.

Hélène Watson embrassa son fils et son compagnon et quitta Baker Street.

Sherlock passa un bras autour de la taille de John, se fichant du regard de leurs invités et lui murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'appeler 'jojo' ?

-Certainement pas, il n'y a que ma mère qui a ce droit.

-Et Johnny ?

-A chaque fois que j'entends ce nom, j'ai la voix de Moriarty dans la tête donc non plus.

-C'est pas grave, je vais juste trouver un autre surnom qui t'irais.

-Je te fais confiance. Dit John avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux avant de se dégager du bras de son plus qu'ami avant d'aller discuter avec madame Hudson.

* * *

Voici une semaine que sa sœur avait été enterrée et John s'en remettait plutôt bien. Il savait que Sherlock était très inquiet parce qu'il n'avait pas encore craqué, mais John faisait tout pour le rassurer. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, il aimait passer du temps avec Sherlock, il aimait ses bras autour de sa taille, son nez dans son cou et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'épanouissait plus dans cette relation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Et bien sur, il était triste pour sa sœur et elle laissait un grand vide dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé à remplir, mais ça ne saurai tarder. Bientôt, il ne ferait plus attention à ce vide et il apprendrait à vivre avec, il en était sur.

A ce moment, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit … sur Mycroft Holmes et Greg Lestrade. La combinaison d'associé la moins probable que John n'ai jamais vu. Il en était d'ailleurs si étonné qu'il appela Sherlock :

-Sherlock, tu veux bien venir voir ça, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

Sherlock descendit du premier étage, de l'ancienne chambre de John. En effet, au vu de l'évolution rapide de leur relation, le détective avait fait en sorte que John dorme dans sa chambre, ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, et il en avait profité pour transformer son ancienne chambre en laboratoire.

-Mycroft ET Lestrade ? En effet, il y a de quoi être inquiet. Quoi ? La reine à perdu sa couronne ?

-Nous ne venons pas te voir, Sherlock, nous venons voir John. Dit l'inspecteur.

Subitement, John senti comme une pierre sur son estomac, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir.

-John, tu devrais t'asseoir. Dit le DI.

John, la voix chevrotante, lui dit :

-Greg, on a déjà joué à ça il y a quelques temps et j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon meilleur souvenir …

-Docteur Watson, depuis que j'ai appris pour votre sœur, je me suis attaché à faire surveiller votre famille et j'ai été prévenu en premier puis j'ai contacté le DI afin qu'il me porte assistance. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de bonnes nouvelles.

John commença à trembler et il fit tant de bruit en avalant sa salive que Sherlock s'approcha de lui et le fit asseoir sur son fauteuil rapidement avant qu'il ne tombe.

-John, selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête … tes parents se sont disputés hier soir … ton père aurait eu un geste malheureux et aurait tué ta mère. Réalisant son geste, il a mit le feu à leur maison. Je suis désolé, John, mais tes deux parents sont morts.

John avait manifestement arrêté de respirer et son visage commençait à pâlir. Son front se couvrait de perle de sueur et pourtant, Sherlock qui tenait une de ses mains dans les siennes, pouvait juger que John avait froid. Très froid.

Il dit pour les deux visiteurs :

\- Allez-vous-en. Je m'en occupe.

-… D'accord. On te le confie, Sherlock. John, vraiment désolé de venir pour la deuxième fois t'annoncer une telle nouvelle. Dit le DI en les saluant et en sortant accompagné du frère de Sherlock.

Le détective, quand à lui, fit lever le médecin et le serra contre lui. Il lui murmura :

-Shhht, John, respire. Je suis là. Respire. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tout seul. Je suis tout seul … comment je vais m'en sortir ?

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, John. Je suis avec toi. Je t'aiderai.

-Non. Si tu restes avec moi, tu vas aussi me quitter, comme tout le monde.

-Non, je resterai à tout jamais avec toi et je ne te quitterai pas, parce que je t'aime.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de réveiller John qui fit un pas en arrière.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le sais, John. Je t'aime.

-Tu ne l'avais jamais dit.

-Mais je le pense. Je le ressens. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerai que tu te laisses aller avec moi, John.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sens ta tristesse. Tout ton être hurle ta peine. Je t'en pris, fais moi assez confiance pour me montrer ce côté-là de toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu …

-John … S'il te plait.

Et là, sans doute parce que ça faisait trop de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup, parce qu'il devenait orphelin et sans famille, parce que Sherlock avait été plus gentil et compréhensif que jamais John ne l'aurai pensé et parce que tout simplement, il lui faisait assez confiance pour se montrer faible devant lui, John, pour la première fois depuis des années, pleura.

Cela commença doucement, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il cligna fort des paupières pour en chasser cette eau qui le gênait. Puis l'humidité prit d'assaut son nez et il dût renifler pour ne pas goutter par terre. Puis une larme unique s'échappa de son œil. Son visage se plissa et il serra ses deux mains sur la veste haut de couture et qui devait coûter la peau des fesses de Sherlock et enfin, n'y tenant plus, il cacha son visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon et un torrent de larme s'échappa de ses deux yeux.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, et ce fut sans doute le cas car la nuit tombait sur Londres à présent, John pleura, accroché à Sherlock comme un bébé. Et le détective lui murmurait des mots tendres et rassurants à l'oreille tout en lui caressant le dos.

Finalement, voyant que les pleurs cessaient peu à peu, Sherlock releva de ses mains le visage mouillé et rouge de l'homme qu'il aimait et il lui dit :

-Je t'aime, mon amour, que tu pleurs ou que tu ris, que tu sois joyeux ou dépressif. Je suis désolé que ta famille t'aies quitté aussi vite mais je serai ta famille à partir de maintenant.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock. Et j'aime mon nouveau surnom.

Sherlock resta un peu étonné puis réfléchis à ses mots et souri :

-Oui, je crois que j'utiliserai très souvent ce surnom, mon amour. Parce qu'il te désigne en entier et tout ce que tu es et que tu représentes pour moi.

John soupira de soulagement et d'apaisement. Oui, il était triste. Et oui, il était malheureux. Mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive et rien que pour ça, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il reposa à nouveau son front contre l'épaule de Sherlock et se laissa bercer par ses grands bras dont on ne soupçonnait pas la force et le pouvoir d'amour.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu.

Reviewvez si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, gardez-le pour vous.

Mangafana


End file.
